Each Other
by chii-yuki
Summary: Join twins Naruto and Nao on their journey of discovery and the impact on their friends when they bite into the forbidden fruit. Full Summary is inside along with warnings. But I may as well write the warning here since people tend to ignore them anyways. Contains Yaoi and incest in you don't like it just please go away.


**Warnings This story contains Yaoi and Incest. If you don't like it just go and don't bother reading. **

**Summary: Demon twins Naruto and Nao life is each other. Letting others in is difficult for them and they take the first steps to letting the Hyuga Heiress in and things starts to unfold for them from there. Making new friends and getting to know others besides each other. Follow them as they makes bonds far beyond anything they ever imagined twisting into a forbidden relationship that their new friends would either accept or shun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and that that shiz...this goes for the rest of the other chapters I plan to write in the future.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

All they had were each other. One was never seen without the other. Both were equally hated despised, cursed and spit at by a village that wanted them

dead. Who were to turn to but each other? The demon twins where what they were known as.

Naruto stood defensively in front of his brother Nao.

"Leave him alone!"

They were just six years old and barely able to defend themselves. Naruto didn't want his brother to be hurt by these monsters that tormented them and

called them horrible things.

"Shut up you demon Shit"

A plain looking dark eyed man from the group said kicking the small child into his twin knocking them both over. The two gasped out in pain biting their lips

trying to bare it. Naruto huddled over his brother holding him close against his chest trying to protect him from the beatings that started after the first kick was

placed. The two were kicked and hit

viciously until they were too weak to hold onto the other. A kick was swiftly kicked to Nao who tumbled away from Naruto with a small cry. Naruto screamed

weakly trying to grip his brother's hand. Nao cried trying to grip his twin hand but was pushed back forcefully.

"Oh look the demons are trying to comfort each other" the man from before said.

The group laughed cruelly slamming their foot against Naruto head. The boy in response gritted his teeth not giving up trying to reach his screaming brother

who was suffering the worse of it being hit with sticks and other weapons. Naruto taking the beatings as best as he could reached

for his brother gripping his hand tightly never letting go. This made the villagers angry. They beat the two until they fell unconscious hoping they killed them

somehow. When the villagers had been long gone the two boys were lying in a dark dirty alley unconscious hands still linked tightly bloody and bruised badl.

They were found the next morning by Anbu who swiftly delivered them to the hospital. The staff tried to separate the boys but when they did Naruto woke up

screaming gripping tighter against his brother pulling him close to himself. Every time someone got close to the boys Naruto would snap growling, his eyes

flickering from red to blue his body stiff in defense mode. The Hokage arrived at the scene of the hysterical frightened child a grim expression on his face and

ordered the staff to let them remain together. He hated what the villagers have done with the Yondaime legacies.

"Naruto" the Sandaime spoke up gently.

The blond looked up at the familiar face of the old man tears streaming down his cheeks in sadness, fear and slight anger.

"Why do they do this to us jiji what have we done to deserve this?"the small child asked his voice cracking.

The old man couldn't tell the boy the real reason why they were hated. Rather than lying to the boy he changed the subject.

"Why don't you let the nurses clean up you and Nao?"

"They are going to hurt us jiji! I have to protect Nao he is all I got!"

The Hokage had a far off look as his thoughts drifted to when he brought the twins to the council. The Verdict immediately was to have one killed and the other

used as a weapon. Something he would not allow. He fought tooth and nail many days to get the Council to agree to keep them both. Naruto had five tails

sealed in him and Nao had four. The nine tails was too powerful to seal into one child so the power was split. Sarutobi bent the truth saying that one would die

without the other and therefore they would have no weapon at all. There was also the rule not to reveal the boys status as jinchurikis. In order to tell the

babies apart he pierced each of their ears with an earring in their ear. It immediately healed in their ears being unable to be pulled put unless surgically

removed properly. Naruto had a red ruby in his right ear and Nao had a blue sapphire in his left ear. He was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Naruto

his softening at the pained expression on the child face.

"Naruto they won't hurt you two you have my word. I'll even stay until they finish healing you if you wish."

The old man said softly trying to keep the boy from outright fleeing knowing he was only awake by will alone. Naruto eyes even flickered with uncertainty

before he nodded in agreement. The nurses were ushered in and the boys were healed as promised under the watchful eye of the Hokage. He waited until the

conscious blond fell asleep before taking his leave. After all he had much paperwork to do and a village to run. He took one last glance at the twins nestled

closely against each other hands linked tightly between their chest and left.

-Time skip-

The Twins now twelve walked into class taking their usual seats hands linked as always walking over towards the back on the left. The

two ignored the stares they usually got when arriving. They never spoke to anyone but each other choosing to keep to themselves. The rest of the class

except for a select few (that just didn't care) thought them to be disrespectful and self-centered The more vocal of the two was Naruto as he was the one to relay the

answers to their teacher Iruka when asked. Nao would whisper the answer in his ear and he would say it aloud.

"Ugh those two are so annoying always keeping to themselves and thinking they are two good to talk to us. And why must they hold hands!? "Sakura pink

haired girl vocalized angrily to anyone who would listen.

"Yeah!" agreed a scruffy kid name Kiba with a dog atop his head.

The two blonde boys shifted closer to the other and began whispering to each other giggling softly, their laughter sounding like soft tinkering bells.

"Her voice sounds like scrapping nails on a board" Nao said.

"Yeah and Kiba looks as ugly as his dog Naruto laughed"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Sakura screamed fuming.

Both as if on cue glanced at her eyes frozen like a frigid lake of water all smiles erased as if never there. Smalls amounts of Killer intent leaked from the two.

She gasped softly in fear shifting in her seat nervously. Iruka made his entrance and the twins attention shifted at the front of the room killer intent fading away no traces felt.

"Good morning class"

Iruka chirped brightly beginning the lesson for the day not noticing the earlier tension between his students.

"As you all know the test to become official genin will be in three days. I hope everyone has be practicing and improving on their techniques and studying hard for the written portion."

The class perked at that, many excited and slightly nervous about the exam all wishing to pass. The twin were ready and were prepared not the least

bit nervous. They practiced with each other day and night whenever they could until exhaustion. Naruto hated studying but Nao forced him to keep up on

his studies and Naruto pushed Nao to his limits knowing his brother hated physical exertion. They complimented and helped each other. They were more than

prepared. Their skills were kept between them hidden and never to be told or bragged about, the bare minimum only being done. The twins kept to

themselves because no one really took the chance to get to know them. They were always ignored or beat. Who could they trust but each other?

Everyone was a potential enemy.

During lunch the boys made their way to their usual swing hanging from a tree, watching the outsiders for a while laugh and

talk with each other leaving them to do their own thing. Nao spread out an blanket and large bento he made. He was gentler and responsible out of the two

and had a knack for cooking, cleaning, and sewing. Naruto was rougher, messy, carefree, and lazy. He was the muscle of the pair and was very protective of

his brother. He hated for him to get hurt outside of training. Naruto suddenly frowned at the display of food.

" Nao-chan you didn't make ramen" the blond whined to his brother.

"Naru your unhealthy obsession with ramen is ridiculous you need to eat healthy" Nao scolded gently.

Naruto pouted and just dug into his bento smiling at the delicious flavors that melted against his tongue. The identical blond just sighed softly eating slower

and neater than his brother that was currently scarfing down his food grossly. Something even he couldn't correct. The boys though not noticed had their

guard up. The presence of the Hyuga Heiress was felt by them, something that has been reoccurring for the past two weeks. She never anything just stood in

the same spot watching from afar. Nao looked at his brother and nodded. After much discussing for the past few days they decided to invite her over to see

what she wanted. It was grating on their nerves and getting kind of creepy.

"Hey Hyuga!"

Naruto shouted gaining attention from the other students. The girl came out from her hiding spot looking as surprised as the others. The twins spoke to no

one. Naruto beckoned her over and she slowly made her way to the twins all eyes on her, following her even as she sat down. Nao glanced sharply at the

other students and they all looked away a few still peaking every now and then. Nao spoke low his eyes cold and calculating now trained on the Hyuga. Hinata

was woken up out of her shock registering the question in her mind and realizing this is the first time she had ever heard Nao voice. It was identical to Naruto

though held a softer tone and he was more soft spoken but his words cut through you sharply. Hinata blushed at being caught and looked down avoiding the

cold gaze twiddling her fingers.

"W-well I-I just…"

She fumbled with her words not sure what she wanted all she knew was she had a peculiar interest in the twins and wanted to get to know them better.

"You were spying on us and trying to find our weakness and put an attempt on our lives!"

Nao voice barely raised a decibel but it sounded like he was shouting at her. Naruto slipped in front of his brother linking his hands with him automatically his

equally cold blue eyes on her. Hinata backed up a little at the accusation shocked once again at their now hostile exterior. "N-no" she gasped out paralyzed with slight fear feeling killing intent leak from the two.

"I-I just wanted to be y-your f-friend."

"Why now?" Naruto countered.

"Why not before? You knew us since year."

"You are just like the others" Nao said gripping his brother's hand tighter.

"That's not true" she bit out feeling anger at their words. " I was t-too afraid to approach you too. I-I just started working up the courage to talk to you two."

Her anger caused her stuttering to halt if only for a few seconds. The dark haired girl features softened as she looked down.

"Every time I f-finally built the c-courage to finally come to you I s-suddenly lost the w-will. I-it seems that at the end my efforts go to waste as it

suddenly s-slips away and I'm left c-cursing myself at my own t-timid behavior"

It was very thing that caused her father to view her as weak. Both boys were surprised at the tear that slid down her cheek. It quickly brushed away.

Iruka came out signaling that it was time to come in. Hinata quickly stood up and shuffled back inside feeling like the twins hated her especially for showing

her weakness in front of them. Rather it was quite the opposite. The twins were actually considering maybe just once letting her in. It was risky and it might

end in betrayal but they would try. It was actually Naruto opinion to risk letting he in. While in class the identical blonds whispered between them themselves

glancing at the Hyuga every now and then. She was sitting quietly in a corner next to and equally quiet Aburame who rarely spoke unless spoken too. When

class was over they approached the Hyuga eyes on them again. Nao whispered something in her ears, her eyes widened and she blushed nodding. The boys

left but not before Nao discreetly slipped a piece of paper in her hand. Hinata replayed Nao words back in her mind. _"Meet us at our home in an hour. We have _

_decided to give you a chance." _She clutched the paper with their Address on it going home.

**To be continued...**

**Like it? Love it? hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. My ideas are flowing and I'll be starting the next chapter soon. But It all depends on my reviews no point in continuing a story no one wants to read. **


End file.
